Barriers and/or fencing systems are used to block off a designated area and/or to delineate a pathway in various settings including, for example, airport security, shopping check-out lines, theme park lines, etc. Barriers can also be used to demarcate a perimeter of a crime scene, a scene of an accident or a job site and/or also include visual indicia to passersby.
Barrier systems often include a retractable rope that extends between posts or stanchions forming a barrier therebetween. These barrier systems occupy a substantial amount of space and lack versatility in their application. Additional deficiencies of current barrier systems include an inability to form provisional and/or permanent barriers between both metal and non-metal surfaces while maintaining separate components of the barrier system as one integral unit. This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies.